


Son-in-Laws, Squicks and Demons

by katywritescrack (katya1828)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Breathplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Group Marriage, Light Bondage, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/pseuds/katywritescrack
Summary: From a prompt by BleedingHeart. S4 AU. Marcus/Chloe/Lucifer. When Eve abandons heaven she expects to reunite with her old Devil lover. She is surprised to learn that, through her son Cain, she has gained Lucifer as a son in law and Chloe Decker as a daughter in law...But I felt sorry for Eve, and ended up writing in Maze to cheer her up.Not really crack, just a bit of fluff. The squick referred to in the title is poor Eve walking in on her son and Lucifer having some naked BDSM fun...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Son-in-Laws, Squicks and Demons

“Lu! Lucifer? Are you here? It’s me!”

Eve stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse. Her tummy felt fluttery, and not just because she’d never ridden in an elevator before. Heck, she’d been in an aeroplane, and that’d been way more of a rush—as had dancing all night in Lux been, and pretty much everything else she’d done since she’d broken out of heaven and come down to seek her old boyfriend on earth.

But she was tired now, and so close to her ultimate goal of finding Lucifer that she’d gotten all jittery. She looked around the strange room, with its bar and books, its stylish mingling of the old and the new, and bewilderment overcame her. This whole place seemed somehow _so_ Lucifer, even the weird modern music that she already loved, which rumbled on in the background. But something felt… odd.

“Lucifer?” she called, getting desperate now. An alarmed female cry answered.

A woman covered only in a fluffy white towel had wandered into the living area. She’d clearly just finished showering, and water dripped from her long flaxen hair. “Hey,” she said, recovering herself. “Who are you?”

“Who are you?” replied Eve, breathy and slightly annoyed, before remembering her manners. “I’m Eve,” she said. “Do you know where Lucifer is? I was told he lived here.”

The woman checked her towel was well secured, and smiled. “I’m Chloe,” she said. “And, yeah, Lucifer’s here. He’s just…” She half-smirked, half-rolled her eyes. “He’s, uh, busy.”

“Oh, he can’t be busy. I’ve come so far, and I _have_ to see him.” Eve rushed forward, and grabbed Chloe’s hands in entreaty. “I can’t wait a moment longer, even if… if…” She forced out the question that pained her the most. “Are you with Lucifer? Are you his one true love? If I’ve come all this way in vain, I need to know.”

Chloe blinked at her. “It’s kind of complicated,” she said, “and a bit of a long story. So…”

A loud metallic clunk sounded from an area behind a curtain, drowning Chloe’s words. A wordless shout followed it, which sounded decidedly like…

“Lucifer!” Eve followed the sound with the same magnetic compulsion that she’d followed her heart for days. She pattered up some steps into a large bedroom area, surveyed the scene before her, and screamed.

Lucifer was lying on his front on the bed, one wrist chained to a bedpost; the chain around his other wrist had snapped, probably causing the recent loud clunk. The only good thing about this tableau was that Lucifer was yummily naked. Straddling him, however, was a familiar brawny and equally naked figure. He’d got his hands wrapped around Lucifer’s throat, and he now turned his shocked face to Eve.

“Mom?” said Cain. “Oh, crap.”

Before Cain’s ruby-red blush had fully flourished, she threw herself at him, dainty fists pounding. “You horrible boy! First poor Abel and now my Lucifer? I should put you over my knee and give you what for.”

Cain didn’t fight back. He groaned and let her pummel him. Beneath him, Lucifer had buried his face in the pillow. Eve noticed the red marks Cain’s hands had wrought about Lucifer’s neck, and boxed Cain about his ears. At this stage, she was way too angry to realize just how hard Lucifer was laughing.

***

“So, you were doing _that_ for fun?”

This was the part of the night’s events that Eve was enjoying getting her head around. If it hadn’t been for her son’s involvement—massive squick!—the whole pain, breath-play and naughty sex-games aspects of Lucifer’s lifestyle appealed to her muchly. After eons and eons of vanilla dullness in Heaven, she’d love to get down and dirty in a situation like that. She might even consider sharing Lucifer with Chloe, who seemed really nice.

But no way could she share with her little… er, actually, her very big son, who now sat thigh to thigh with Lucifer on the couch opposite, squirming in his bathrobe. Chloe, who sat on Lucifer’s other side, looked the most relaxed of the three. Lucifer, having gotten over his amusement at the whole situation, had put on a pair of boxers and nothing else, which actually made things a lot harder for Eve.

Lucifer’s body was hotter than ever. He looked so handsome that all she wanted was to lick every part of him, even as Chloe explained what the _hell_ was going on.

“So, yeah, when these idiots want to get all macho and fighty in the bedroom, I sometimes just let them get on with it.” Chloe patted Lucifer’s rock-hard thigh. Almost wild with jealousy, Eve nodded.

“And don’t worry,” chipped in Lucifer, “I punish Marcus all time for his past depravities. He must know that he’s been very, very bad, because the more I punish him, the more he screams for me to punish him harder. And then he punishes me right back, and sometimes the Detective punishes us both. Or we just have sex. It’s a lot of fun.”

Cain flopped forward and hid his face in his hands. “She’s my Mom,” he murmured. “Please don’t give out any more details of our sex life. This is too weird.”

“You think it’s weird for you?” Eve sighed. “I broke out of Heaven to come find my ex, to see if we can make things work, and I find he’s…” She paused, frowning. “What exactly _is_ going on between you three?”

“We’re married,” said Chloe and Lucifer. Speaking and lifting their hands as one, they displayed matching wedding bands. After a beat, Cain sat up and showed his band too. Lucifer dropped his head sideways onto Cain’s shoulder and beamed, while Chloe cuddled up, her arms wrapped around Lucifer’s waist.

“Oh.” Eve felt hollow. She rose slowly, brushing down her diaphanous white dress. “I suppose I might as well leave.”

“But you’ve only just arrived.” Lucifer extracted himself from his spouses and dived after her, gently taking her arm, urging her back. His mere touch made her tingle; a lump formed in her throat. “I can find you somewhere to stay,” he said. “The best suite at the best hotel in town, with apple-tini on tap. We can still have some fun together.”

“No, it’s fine.” She tugged free, and wandered back to the elevator, turning a deaf ear to Lucifer and Chloe’s protests, and certainly to Cain’s.

She knew when she wasn’t wanted.

***

Eve wandered across the club to the bar. Though things had often been tough with Adam, she’d rarely felt so superfluous. It wasn’t just that Lucifer was married, and now her son-in-law, of all things. In the short time she’d been back on earth, her eyes had been opened to so many thrilling possibilities that had previously been beyond her whiter-than-driven-snow imagination. She’d wanted to do it all… with Lucifer. Without him, what was the point?

She slid up onto a bar stool, tears blurring her vision, not even bothering to order a drink. Nothing could console her now.

“Hey, who slapped you, girl? Want me to slap them back?”

Eve’s gaze snapped onto the woman who addressed her, and who now draped herself on the bar beside her. She was… actually, she was pretty gorgeous, her black trousers and strappy top as figure hugging as Eve’s dress was loose and floaty. “Oh, nobody slapped me.” Eve sniffed back her tears. “It’s just… I came here to see Lucifer, and…”

“Lucifer?” The woman sneered. “He’s so not worth it. He hardly even comes down to the club these days. Those three have been on honeymoon for _months_ up there. I can’t even be bothered to slip in and watch anymore, even when he and Cain really hurt each other. It’s getting dull.”

“You’ve watched them?” Eve bit her lip again, then leaned forward confidentially. “I’d love to watch Lucifer, if I can’t be with him. But Cain is my son, and watching with him there would screw me up big time.”

“Shit!” interjected Maze. “ _Cain’s_ your son. So you’re—”

“I’m Eve,” said Eve, wiping her cheeks with the back of her knuckles.

“I’m Mazikeen,” said her companion, and she swatted Eve’s hand gently from her face; the brief contact made Eve’s flesh tingle, just like Lucifer’s touch had. “No more pathetic tears, okay? Why would you want to watch _Lucifer_ , when there’s plenty of folk down here who’ll want to have fun with you?”

“I don’t know anyone else,” lamented Eve.

“Now you know me,” said Maze. Eve had found herself staring at Maze’s cleavage—her breasts were _very_ pretty, and perhaps just as lickable as Lucifer’s chest—but now Maze captured Eve’s gaze and held it. She had sexy eyes, too. “And I reckon you should get to know me a _lot_ better. You can start by calling me Maze.”

“Hi, Maze.” Eve found she was trembling, and not in bad way. There was something about Maze that kindled a flame of excitement in the pit of her stomach… Oh, hold on, Mazikeen? That name rang a bell. She grinned, delighted, when she placed it. “You’re a demon, right?”

“Yeah.” A strange shadow of emotion flitted across Maze’s features. “I like you. You’re not judgy.”

“Thanks! I like you too.” Eve found herself blushing as hard as her son had earlier.

“You were seeking the opposite of heaven, right?”

“Maybe.” Eve shrugged.

“I can take you there right now, if you’re up for it.” Maze leaned in and whispered in Eve’s ear, and her breath made Eve’s skin sizzle. “You’re gonna love it, girl. I promise you.”

Eve’s heart thudded so hard that it almost drowned out the thudding beat of the club. She _couldn’t_ run wild with a demon… Or could she? After all, she’d escaped heaven to party with the devil. Eve thought of those naughty sex games, of all the truly _bad_ things that she’d started desiring, and that she’d so desperately wanted to do with Lucifer.

Maybe instead, she could do them with somebody who actually wanted her. Could that one be Maze? She’d never know until she tried, so she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Maze’s. “You can drag me to hell, if you like.”

Maze’s answer was to grab Eve’s face and kiss her back, somehow violent and sweet all at once. Eve wondered whether—after all those eons of boredom—she had finally found her path to a true heaven. And then she stopped thinking altogether, because she’d got Maze to kiss, and who cared about _anything_ when the present was this damned good.


End file.
